


Love sometimes over flows

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Kneeling, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Slapping, Threesomes, Uncle/Nephew Incest, body image issues, inspired by The Back Up Plan, su m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> He had faced hunters and terrifying monsters on an almost regular basis with nerves of steel, he was not going to cry now, over a pair of trousers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love sometimes over flows

**Author's Note:**

> I am not, nor I do I knowanyone who has ever been in a polygamous relationship so this is not a correct representation. 
> 
> I have never been in a BDSM relationship, nor do I know anyone in one, soagain not a correct representation. 
> 
> I stole the clothes idea from The Back Up Plan, an amazing movie with J-Lo
> 
>  
> 
> Peter is 45  
> Derek is 37  
> Stiles is 29  
> Triplets 8  
> James 3  
> Twins 1

Derek's head was resting on Peter's stomach, where there was only one cub( they double and triple checked).

Stiles was on the floor with his head on Peter's knee, Derek's hand in his hair.

"Ten letter word for the day after tomorrow? " 

Derek grumbled at him, if Peter spoke it jarred his head from its spot. 

Stiles rubbed his mouth against Peter's knee.

" Yes, bitch?"  
"Overmorrow"

Peter hummed  
"Well done, Stiles"

Derek grumbled again  
"Shussssshhhhh,  I can't hear the baby"

Again Stiles rubbed his mouth against Peter's knee.

" You can speak, as long as it's not a remark about how you can't hear either"

Stiles stayed quiet and rubbed Peter's shin with hands.

Derek petted Stiles ' head softly and ran his jaw along Peter's slightly swollen stomach.

" My mates, I love you both so much, so good to me"

Peter put down his finished crossword and grabbed a hand full of Derek's ass.

" We love you too, and I wish we could have sex but the kids will up soon "

"I don't want sex, just wanted to let you guys know"

He yawned loudly and stretched. 

"I'm hungry, lasagne good with every one?"

Stiles rubbed his mouth against Peter's knee. 

" that sounds lovely Derek, you can speak"  
"Do you want help, alpha?"

Derek kissed Peter on the head and pulled Stiles on the couch before kissing him also 

"No thank you, but I think you should stay on the couch for a bit, give your knees a rest"  
" I have my cushion though"

Derek smacked him.

" You weren't given permission to speak and you certainly weren't given permission to argue, you sit on that couch and look after your self ,"

He kissed him again softly, apologising for scolding him.

" He's right you know,  you're knees won't last forever, "

Stiles stroked Peter's belly as his husband finished his crossword. 

" poooooooppppp"

James called, rushing down the hall, it wasn't every day that Derek was home for lunch. 

"Shush, you'll wake the -"

Two cries sounded from the nursery.

" Well that's the end of our game, you're free to talk, bitch"

****

" Gahhh"

Stiles ducked to avoid a flying pair of slacks.

He slowly walked towards his pregnant,  underwear clad mate and rested his hands on his slumped shoulders. 

" What's wrong, alpha ?"   
He kissed him softly on the neck 

"None of my clothes fit, I have  no trousers to wear to this stupid gala"

Stiles rubbed comforting circles on his back,  he found out pretty soon in their relationship that his mates liked to rubbed, he could make dog jokes but that would be distasteful and he liked rubbing them so he kept his ( hilarious) comparison to him self.

"This gala is not stupid, it's important  to Derek,  and your company,  you know the thing that feeds and clothes us, why don't we just get a new pair"

" You can't get tailored slacks in a day in beacon hills"  
"Do they have to be tailored? "

Stiles immediately regretted asking that, Peter leveled him with a glare.

" For an occasion like this they do, "

" Why don't you wear Derek's old ones?"

Derek had recently gotten new ones to accommodate his new body, pity they didn't plan on Peter popping so soon, but Derek was broad enough that it might fit the normally slim man.

" Okay"

****

Peter really loved Derek, the fact he was here was a testimony to this.

He was too hot, the trousers were a bit to tight and the smell of the sea food made him nauseous. 

Stiles and Derek looked like they were having fun, Stiles flitting from group to group and Derek in quiet conversation with one of the other architects from Triwolf Architecture. 

Derek looked amazing. The suit he was wearing fit him perfectly, it hugged his ass and thighs and shoulders, he was wearing the same cufflinks as Stiles and himself.

Stiles had his head tilted back in laughter,  the edge of his collar hiding the deep purple love bites Derek and he had given him before they left.

Eventually the nausea got the better of him and he rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

He emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He wiped his mouth and accidentally dropped the tissue, when he bent down to pick it upHe nearly died.

Rrrriiiiiippppp

He ripped his trousers! In public! At one of the most important events in his husband's career! 

Oh God!!

He sent Stiles a text, asking for help. He had faced hunters and terrifying monsters on an almost regular basis with nerves of steel, he was not going to cry now, over a pair of trousers. 

" Peter, are you okay?"

Stiles knocked softly on the cubicle door. Peter opened the door and pulled him in quickly.

"Hey - hey,  why are you crying, alpha? It's okay, Shush,  it's alright"

Peter snuffled against him,  
" I ripped my trousers"

Stiles rubbed his back gently  
"That's okay Peter, it doesn't matter,  they're just trousers"

Some one came into the bathroom,  both lovers froze.

" Peter,  Stiles,  if you two are having sex in that cubicle, I swear to God"

Stiles laughed, of course he and Peter would have sex at an important corporate event, nevermind the fact that it was Derek who started it at Scott ' s charity fundraiser. 

He opened the door and gestured for him to come in.

"No, I can't sperm on this suit"  
"We're not having sex, Peter's trousers ripped because he's such a good mate and carrying our baby who apparently doesn't like being confined."

" That's alright Peter,  love, these things happen"

Derek desperately wanted to hold his oldest mate but the stall wasn't big enough for all three of them.

" Tell you what, you wipe your tears and I'll drive home and pick up your jeans"

Peter started crying again  
"They don't fit, none ,f my clothes fit!"

" Hey,  it's alright darling, it's okay, I'll get a pair of my jeans for you,"

"Derek you can't  leave, you have hob nobs to impress,  I'll go"

"No will miss me"

No sooner were the words out than Erica came into the men's bathroom. 

" Derek come on, everyone's wondering where you are"

Derek groaned  
"Can I not have a few minutes with my husbands? "

" No,  you can not fuck in the bathroom when there are potential investors waiting to talk to you"

Derek rolled his eyes  
"Erica, please"  
" No, Derek,  this isn't going to be   like the animal rescue  charity event"

He went out to  her, she obviously wasn't going to leave.

"Shut up for just five minutes,  Peter's put on a few pounds with the pregnancy and had a bit of a wardrobe  malfunction and is a bit upset, so I'd really appreciate it if you  left, maybe picked up a large pair of jeans."    

" Is he okay?"  
" Yes,  just emotional"  
"I'll get those jeans, give me your key"  
"Get my ones"  
"Okay, get your ass out there "

Stiles squeezed out of the stall and wet some tissues, handing them to Derek, he whispered

"I'll do the hob nob-ing, I do own some of this company, after all, you look after him, I can see it your face, you want  him in your arms so can protect him, even from the evils of too small clothes"

He kissed Derek lightly,  
"I love you,"

Derek squeezed into the tiny stall and crouched beside Peter who was sitting on the toilet seat, he was vulnerable and standing above him, making him bare his neck or avoid looking him in the eye, wasn't not a good idea.

Wiping the tear stains away with the cool, wet tissue,  Derek soothed him softly

" I love you so much, Peter, I love our cub inside you, so good to me, carrying our cub, your so hot like this, and your only going to get hotter, as your belly becomes heavy with our child and your breast swell with milk, so you can provide for your cub and your mates, so good us, Peter,  we love you, we love you so much, honestly,  I prefer you without trousers on"

This got a laugh out of the elder man.

" Okay,  I'm okay, if Erica would just hurry up with those jeans I could leave"

" Why don't I send Stiles back into you, and you two can pass the time together, Erica said I couldn't fuck my husbands,  she said nothing about you two?"

Peter grinned.

" I think that's s great idea"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> Scatteredblackroses


End file.
